Kidnapped
by Elizabeth Copela
Summary: After Raven and Beast Boy have a fight over a 'trinket' the Titan Alarm goes off. Soon after an old villain kidnapps Raven and Beast Boy is forced to think about his feelings for her to save her. BBRae & RobStar
1. Nothing Important!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...sadly...if I did Beast Boy would get a Nobel prize for 'The Face', Raven would own all the libraries in the world (I know how it is to _love_ books..), Starfire would, of course, be going out with Robin (bless their cotton socks!), Robin vice versa, Cyborg gets to _finally_ dance with Bumble-Bee and Blackfire would be forced to marry 'Glgrdsklechhh'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing Important!

Beast Boy paced nervously in his room, a thousand worries going through his head. His hands behind his back were trembling slightly.

_Will she like it? _

_Will she talk to him? _

_Will she even take it?_

He didn't know why he got it anyway. Except for the event which was taking place in early February, he had no _real_ reason to give it her.

It had taken him hours finding the perfect thing. He figured that she had enough books. But never enough jewellery for a normal girl her age. When he had, eventually, found the necklace he knew it was the one. A simple yellow gold chain with a pitch black heart pendant, holding the tiniest amethyst gem in the middle, perfectly matching her eyes. ( Bet you can guess who the gift's for now :P)

_But will she like it?_

_Will she take it?_

_Will she put it o-_

"Beast Boy!" a sudden voice came through his bedroom door. "Friend Beast Boy we are to partake in the delicious consuming of the dinner. Please join us and cease to be left to pace your chamber." Starfire asked, excited (I love talking like Starfire, fun for some reason O.o).

Still trying to figure-out what exactly she said he grabbed the small dark-blue box on his bedside table and went out to meet Starfires' hovering excitement (literally).

"Comin' Star." he answered his red-haired team-mate, hiding his anticipation behind a grin and the box behind his back.

"Come with the haste so we may enjoy!" she exclaimed happily, zooming off.

He followed her and, all too soon for his nerves, appeared at the lounge. The two metallic doors signifying his presence with a faint _whoosh_.

Beast Boy immediately saw that Starfire had done the decor.

Thousands of confetti pieces littered the floor. Over every surface was a bright pink table-cloth with dark pink hearts on them. The huge curved sofa had a sign draped over it exactly like the one overhead. It read 'Happy Valentines Day!' in cheerful dark pink colours.

_Yep Starfire has defiantly done the decoration._ The nervous green challenging thought.

"Hey Beast Boy come join the party" Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, welcomed, sipping a root beer while lounging on the sofa.

"Yo BB! Bet I can beat you on Gamestation, right here! Right now!" Cyborg challenged.

"Err hang on a seck Cy." Beast Boy quickly went into the kitchen and hid the small box in the cupboard under the sink.

"You're on Cyborg!" he said jumping onto the sofa next to Robin and grabbing a controller.

The two excited Titans started battling madly at each other on the Gamestation.

Robin rolled his eyes then chuckled at the two game-freaks and left the room to do a quick bit of training (and to finish a certain card he had made for a certain alien princess) leaving the sofa which Beast Boy just noticed was covered in bowls of confetti and several banners all broadcasting the same emblem of 'Happy Valentines Day!'.

"Haha! You'll never beat Cyborg ya' little grass stain." Cyborg exclaimed furiously, easily winning...again.

"Oh yeah? Wait and see...wait..._aand_...TURBO!" Beast Boy suddenly pressed the turbo button on his controller and sped across the finish line. "I win! Haha haa! I win! Go Beast Boy!"

"NO!" Cyborg looked distinctly grunted and slouched off to the kitchen.

Beast Boy did a little victory dance, but fell over his own feet and landed with his posterior in the air.

"Very attractive."

Beast Boy sprang up to see a purple-haired girl clad in a dark blue cloak hovering next to the window reading a book. Beast Boy turned pinker then the paper hearts that Starfire was spreading over the coffee table.

"R, Raven! I didn't s-see you there!" Beast Boy stuttered, Raven rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Oh man I never do anything right, she'll think I'm such a klutz she wont like take my gift, or even like it or-" he muttered to himself quietly, until he heard a faint giggle behind him. Starfire stood (well hovered) behind the coffee table and carried on sprinkling more confetti over the room.

"Please, what is this 'gift' that you so wish for Raven to like?" Starfire asked, innocent as ever.

_Oh no..._ "Nothing, just mindless ramblings that don't mean anything." He laughed nervously and grabbed a bowl of confetti from the sofa and began to spread it across the sofa with his back to Starfire. Starfire merely blinked at him and carried on attempting to bury the now very pink coffee table in confetti.

_That was too close._ Beast Boy thought, gulping. If anyone found out that _he_ had got her a gift, they would never let him live it down, it didn't help either that it was a _Valentines_ gift either.

"Cyborg where is the cloth for cleaning the cooker? If we want dinner anytime soon we'll have to get rid of this confetti." Beast Boy heard Raven ask Cyborg in the kitchen.

"In the cupboard under the sink."

Beast Boy chuckled; it was just like Starfire to not realize that we couldn't cook if the stove was covered in confetti. Beast Boy heard the said cupboard open and carried on spreading the little hearts and crescent moons over the sofa (which was also becoming rather pink).

"Err, what's this little blue box?" he heard Raven question.

Beast Boys' eyes widened as he bolted over the sofa dropping the bowl of confetti on the way. Dashing into the kitchen he saw Raven opening the box while peering at it curiously.

"Ah no! Raven doesn't look at that!" Beast Boy cried while running forward and snatching the box away from her hands, who didn't even get a glimpse of the inside of the box.

Raven looked at him suspiciously and Cyborg turned around from hanging small 'Happy V-day!' signs on the shelves (Are there even shelves in their kitchen:/) to also look at him suspiciously.

"Yo you shouldn't snatch things from people like that man it's rude." Cyborg lectured.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at the panicking challenging. "What's in the box?" she asked.

"Err nothing, nothing important!" Beast Boy said quickly and sprinted out of the room.

Raven raised both eyebrows this time and looked at Cyborg, "What was all that about?"


	2. The Necklace

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...sadly...if I did Beast Boy would get a Nobel prize for 'The Face', Raven would own all the libraries in the world (I know how it is to _love_ books..), Starfire would, of course, be going out with Robin (bless their lil' cotton socks!), Robin vice versa, Cyborg gets to _finally_ dance with Bumble-Bee and Blackfire would be forced to marry 'Glgrdsklechhh'.

--------------------------------------

The Necklace

Beast Boy ran into his room, leaning against the door he panted dog-like while his hands shook madly.

"That...was...too...close..." he breathed, throwing the bothersome trinket onto his bed and collapsing beside it.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Beast Boy got up wearily and opened the door to reveal a very curious Raven.

"Err h-hi Raven." Oh no she'll want to look at the box...

_So? This'll be the perfect time to give her our gift._

_What the...! Who are you?_ he thought panic-stricken.

_Your common-sense, or conscience _

_Oookaaaaay..._

Raven waved a hand in front of the Titans' face, "Beast Boy? Hello!"

"Huh? Oh sorry R-Rae." he said sheepishly flashing an apologetic grin.

"Don't call me Rae." she pouted.

"Err sorry." he rubbed his neck nervously, "What brings you here?" he asked trying to be polite.

"I want to know what's in the box." she announced in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy gulped, "Does it concern you?"

Raven raised her eyebrow, "You think snatching it from my hands and telling me not to look in it wont catch my attention? (Obviously Ravens' 'Curiosity' emotion has taken control) Besides Cyborg says he'll buy me some new herbal tea if I got it out of you."

_Ow, does she care that little about me_? He laughed nervously, "N-Nothing! Just an err...shoebox?" he lied pathetically.

"Riiight. See you then." she started to walk away.

_Now! This might be the only chance you get!_

Beast Boy opened his mouth to call her back, but she had already disappeared around the corner to her room.

_Idiot._

Beast sighed and walked into his room to dwell on the little gift he had stashed.

Beast Boy walked into the lounge a little calmer then when he last left it. The box placed firmly behind his back he sat down on the sofa.

"You ok Beast Boy? You look a little, err, less green then usual." Robin asked, giving the ecstatic Starfire a funny look as she continued to hang banners off of...well, everything.

Beast Boy smiled faintly "Fine. Just...err...hungry..." he trailed off when Raven suddenly came in.

The dark Titan had a book in her hand and was gliding quietly to the kitchen. Beast Boy, strangely enough, couldn't keep his eyes off her. _Since when was she that beautiful?_ he thought, he started, had he just called _Raven_ beautiful! He mentally slapped himself, not believing his own thoughts.

A green glove suddenly passed his view accompanied by a voice.

"Beast Boy you there?" the dazed challenging looked at his leader, clutching the box tightly behind his back.

"Huh?" he blinked and came back to the here and now. "S-Sorry." he got up and sat next to Raven.

"Hiya Rae!" he exclaimed, shaking off his confused thoughts and turning back to his usual self.

Raven looked at him from her book without moving her head "Don't call me Rae"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck (again) nervously. It was now or never. He put the small box in his lap and clasped it tightly in his hands to stop them shaking as badly as they were now.

"Here, th-this is for you." he swallowed. Why did he have to be this nervous _now_? Why! It's only Raven!

Raven looked at the gift, "So I'm going to find out what's inside the 'shoebox' now?"

Beast Boy looked confused. .._Shoebox...? Oh yeah!_ He laughed weakly at his own stupidity (which is quite a bit) "Well it's kinda _for_ you...so...I 'spose yeah..."

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ She, as if in slow motion, reached for the box.

**ALERT ALERT**

Beast Boy jumped and hit the box with his hands, causing it to fly out of his lap and land right at Cyborgs' feet, whom had just run in.

"What's the ma-huh?" Cyborg bent over and picked up the box, opening it.

"Woah dude! Cyborg don't!"

Too late.

Cyborg stared at the necklace, then moved his gaze to Beast Boy. Beast Boy blushed deeply and suddenly found his feet _very_ interesting.

"BB is this for who I think it is?" he asked, glancing at Raven, who was looking between Cyborg and Beast Boy with her eyebrows raised. The challenging nodded. Cyborg closed the box and handed it to the beetroot Beast Boy, but got interrupted by a sudden black aura encasing it. Cyborg made a grab for it but it immediately flew into Ravens' open hands.

"Raven don't-"

"Beast Boy said it was for Me." she stated matter-of-factly and opened the box finally laying her eyes on her new gift. She gave a very quiet gasp.

"Titans! Stop standing around!" Robin exclaimed, running to the doors, "Adonis is out there and we gotta stop him!" he ran out of the doors closely followed by Starfire and Cyborg, who quickly glanced at Beast Boy and Raven before disappearing from sight.

Beast Boy stood there petrified, staring at the shocked Goth. Who was gazing at the necklace like she couldn't believe it was actually there.

"D-Do you like it?" Why did he have to blush _now_?

"It's..." _great she's gonna hate it. She'll think it's worthless and ugly and-_ "beautiful."

Beast Boy started "Huh?" Raven looked up at him, eyes full of gratitude and confusion, "Err...th-thank you."

Beast Boy watched her as she took the thin chain and pendant out of it's box, he saw her throat move as she swallowed "Will you help me put it on?" she asked quietly.

This surprised Beast Boy even more, but he soon recovered and walked behind Raven as she unclasped the necklace and brought it up to her neck. Beast Boy reached behind her and grabbed the necklace, their bodies were close enough to hear each others heartbeats, which was fast for both of them. Beast Boy moved her hair out of the way and got bowled over by the smell of musty books, incense and lavender. He couldn't help but stop and breathe in her intoxicating scent. _Why am I acting like this?_ He wondered.

"B-Beast Boy?"

The green titan snapped back to reality and put the necklace on her. His glove gently brushed her nape doing so and she gasped at the sudden contact. He hastily stepped back from her and muttered "S-Sorry...".

_Idiot! You _know_ she doesn't like physical contact!_ he mentally scolded himself,

Raven turned around and looked at him, a small blush on her usually pale cheeks. The necklace went perfectly with her leotard and hung obediently around her neck.

"We'd b-better go help the others." she said and, pulling her hood up, glided past him disappearing through the doors.

Beast Boy sighed. Well at least she didn't reject it. His ears suddenly perked up.

_She didn't just accept it, she said it was beautiful._

Good point.

Beast Boy started to run to the others, but was stopped short be a _very_ angry Robin (nodda good thing).

"Where were you!" he yelled, "Why didn't you come and help! Thanks to you Adonis got away with a load of jewellery!" he said spitting in Beast Boys' face.

"Sorry dude! I was..." what can he say? He was behind Raven smelling her _hair? _Suuuuuuure...

"Why didn't you come and help? What were you doing!" Robin ordered, Raven blushed deeply (her hood was down).

"Robin relax, he must have his reasons-" she started.

"No! I demand to know now! The truth!" (Wow he's _really_ ticked...)

Beast Boy couldn't see a way out of this, the truth it is then. "I was helping R-Raven with her," Beast Boy couldn't believe he was saying this, "Her Valentines present..." he said looking down, blushing slightly.

Robin looked at Beast Boy then turned around to look at Raven, while Cyborg and Starfire just looked between Raven and Beast Boy.

"What Valentines present?" Robin queried,.

Raven blushed deeper and placed her hand under her necklace, lifting it slightly to a better view for the others, "Th-This. Beast Boy gave m-me it."

Robin stared at the pale (or pale-red) teen while Starfire clapped in approval. "Glorious! It is beautiful Raven!" she said looking at the trinket, "Beast Boy must have very _deep_ feelings for you to buy you such a present on this day!" (She's such a big mouth XD).

Beast Boy opened his mouth suddenly and stared at the giggling red-head (or orange-head WHATEVER). Him? Have 'deep feelings' for _Raven_? _Errrrrrr...dunno about that_... he thought absentmindedly.

Robin scratched his head and looked at Beast Boy with his eyebrow raised (well at least Beast Boy thought he did his mask was in the way :-/). "Deep feelings huh?" he suddenly had a mischievous grin on his once furious face (typical Robin mood-swings). "And they would be...?"

Cyborg caught on, "Yeah why didn't you tell me BB that you had _deep feelings_ for Raven?" He didn't like the way they kept on exaggerating 'deep feelings'.

"I-I don't." Beast Boy panicked, this day was just getting worst and worst.

"Suuuuuuure ya' don't." Cyborg rolled his human eye and chuckled.

Beast Boy held up his hands and shook his head, "N-No! I just thought R-Raven would like a gift! Who would ever like someone like _her_!" Ravens' eyes went wide at his sudden cruel remark and lifted her hood, gliding to her room. Starfire tried to follow but Robin put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Yo that was cruel man. Raven didn't do anything and you go and insult her!" Cyborg lectured.

"Agreed you have made her spill the salty substance." Starfire said, the boys looked her a with a 'Huh?' look on their faces (imagine little question marks above their heads).

Suddenly Robin gasped, "Raven was _crying_?"

Starfire held her index finger up and smiled "Yes that is it! Crying!"

Beast Boy stared at the self-proud (is there another word for that) Tamaranian. She was crying? He couldn't believe it. He. Beast Boy. Had made her cry.

Cyborg folded his arms, "Well I hope you're happy ya' little grass stain, you've made her cry." he said glaring daggers at the challenging.

"I didn't mean to! I-It came out wrong!" Beast Boy stuttered, he had to make himself look a least _a little _less then the bad-guy here.

"Go and apologize then if you didn't mean it." Robin prompted with Starfire nodding behind him.

"Yeah go on!" Cyborg said and pushed the panicking challenging out through the door into the hallway.

_You had to open your big-mouth didn't you?_

_Oh shut up._

Ears down he trudged slowly to Ravens' room.


	3. Lust And Guilt

I'm back! A thousand apologies friends, I shall make you the pudding of apologising – thought it'll probably be burnt anyway, knowing me (I burn cornflakes).

Disclaimer: Isn't it great! I don't own the Titans! Woooo hooooo! -Dies of sarcasm overload-

-----------------------------------------------------

**Lust and Guilt**

Beast Boy knocked on Ravens' door downhearted. He shouldn't have said what he said. Sighing he knocked on Ravens' door again, "Raven you in there?" he opened her door slightly and peered in.

Raven lay there on the bed on her back, her cloak on the floor in a dark blue puddle beside her.

_Wow without her cloak on her figure is reeeeeeally prominent._

Beast Boy slipped through the doorway and stood over the sleeping Raven. He stared at her pale cheek, two tears lay glistening on her cheek. Ravens' arms were over her head as if she had fallen down on her bed backwards and cried her to sleep.

Slowly Beast Boy put his hand to her cheek and brushed her tears away; sitting on her bed he caressed her cheek lightly.

_Why do I feel like I should protect her? Yeah she's my team-mate but... I dunno..._ he thought absently. Beast Boy shook his head and shifted slightly when, without him noticing, Raven woke.

The young teen didn't note the dark teens' awakening and gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"Her skins so soft..." he sighed, "I shouldn't have said that to you Rae... it came out wrong..." he said aloud to, what he thought, himself. "S-Sorry."

A sudden wave of fatigue overwhelmed him and he laid down next to Raven putting his arm over her waist protectively, seeing the necklace he had given her still on her neck. He didn't notice however that Ravens' breathing had quickened because of how close he was. He placed a hand on her necklace (or on her cleavage, your choice) and snuggled his face into her hair, closing his eyes he feel into a doze.

"B-Beast Boy?" she muttered her breathing in time with his as he breathed on her neck.

Beast Boys' eyes snapped open and he propped himself up on his elbow, facing her profile and staring at her eyes. _Wow…pretty eyes…_ he though absently. "Rae! I'm sorry! I-I was tired and I shouldn't have said what I said…" he said in one breath.

Raven blinked, attempting to digest what he just said as Beast Boy had a sudden urge to kiss her. _Huh! Me! Kiss _Raven Without thinking he moved so he was on top of the shocked empath, propped up on his elbows looking down at her.

Her eyes widened, making her seem vulnerable. "Beast Boy? What _are_ you doing?" Beast Boy said nothing; instead he lowered his lips and lightly brushed them against hers. "MPHM! Beast Boy!" she said muffled and an unexpected black aura surrounded him and pushed him back into the floor.

Beast Boy blinked, noticing the absence of soft lips against his, looking up he saw Raven looking at him half confused half…livid. "Raven! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me." He explained desperately, getting up.

Raven glared at him furiously and got up herself, putting her hands on her hips. "First you give me a _Valentines _gift! Then you insult me! Then you practically _harass_ me! What is wrong with you!" she demanded, seeing red – literally.

Ignoring the site of Raven only in her leotard his anger rose to match hers (hormones!) "Well sooooooooory!" he yelled, "I was just trying to be _nice_! I thought you'd like a present! I didn't actually _mean_ to kiss you it just happened!"

**ALERT ALERT**

The two teens abruptly stopped their rant and ran to the common room, Raven grabbing her cloak on the way out.

They entered to see Robin at his computer with Starfire and Cyborg looking over his shoulder.

"It's Adonis again." Robin said without looking up. "Come on _this_ time we'll get him!" he turned around and ran for the door, beckoning to the others on the way past.

The Titans sped towards the disturbance, Robin on his R-Cycle. Cyborg driving the T-Car with Starfire riding shotgun. The two bickering teens in the back, giving their windows dirty looks.

Cyborg stopped his car and rushed out with the others towards a museum.

"Why would Adonis attack a museum?" Robin, muttered more to himself then the others, while the Titans slowly walked in, keeping an eye out for the muscle-bound villain. They walked into the main hall, filled with lots of different artefacts.

"Titans separate and look for Adonis. _Try not to be seen._" Robin ordered quietly heading to the left with Starfire following him. Raven walked to the right with Beast Boy following her (for reasons why even Beast Boy didn't know) and Cyborg walking to the centre of the room.

Beast Boy looked around quickly, taking in the random pedestals and bookshelves. Why would Adonis want a load of old books – these books look more like Ravens' kinda thing then Adonises. Beast Boy pondered.

Suddenly Raven stopped, looking to the right.

"What?" Beast Boy whispered, looking in the same direction.

"I head something idiot, duh." Raven hissed back, narrowing her eyes and walking towards a cabinet with a load of ancient jewellery inside. Beast Boy stared at the dark titan and opened his mouth retort when he suddenly spotted a red silhouette crouched behind a rather large statue.

"Rae look out!" He cried, too late as Adonis barrelled into Raven, sending them both flying, damaging a nearby priceless vase. Beast Boy ran after her, panic sending adrenaline through his legs as he saw Robin and Starfire running towards them.

Beast Boy came to a clearing and froze as the other Titans did the same around him. Raven was trapped in Adonises arms, struggling furiously as Adonis just smirked.

"Let her go!" Robin demanded, contracting his Bo-Staff as Cyborg readies his cannon and Starfires' eyes glowed green.

"No way!" Adonis grinned, holding her tighter. "She's the only reason why I came here anyway."

Beast Boy blinked, he wanted Raven? Suddenly anger overcame him. _How dare he take _my_ Raven! _Beast Boy growled, unaware that the Beast inside of him had been ruffled.

"Let me go!" Raven hissed, her eyes beginning to glow. "Azarath Metrio-"

Adonis suddenly wrenched her arm from her side and stuck something on it, which immediately shone pale blue as ravens' eyes stuttered and dimmed back to her violet eyes.

The Titans gasped. "This little bracelet cancels out her little demon powers. Lucky for me. Now she's _mine_!" Adonis taunted and threw a small device at them, which exploded and temporarily blinded them.

Once their visions were clear there was nothing left, except something on the floor which glinted in the dim lighting. Beast Boy, as if in a trance walked over and picked up his Valentines gift to her.

"She's gone…" he whispered, his knees collapsing. "It's my fault…"

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg said quietly walking over.

Beast Boy choked back a sob, breaking all of the Titans heart.

"She's gone."

----------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please send me constructive critiscm and flames are welcome - I love a good rant ;-) Please do tell me anyone if OC.

Lizzeh


End file.
